


Resistance

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Misunderstandings, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Three years after Crait, there is a full-blown Rebellion in place. Likewise, the First Order has grown. Both sides want this war to end no matter the means, except for two. All Ben and Rey want is to live, to love. And Resist the push to kill more.Songfic based on Muse song of the same name.





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, or any of the Muse songs I reference here, of which there are several. I love the band Muse, and so much of their music screams Reylo to me. It is encouraged to listen to Resistance while reading for the whole experience:
> 
> https://youtu.be/OwLP-6hZV-U
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this!

A lack of sound.

 

“Rey?”

 

The closing of a door, engines whirring in the background as a small, portable light was switched on in the darkness.  

 

“Ben?”

 

“Is the coast clear?”

 

_ Is our secret safe tonight, and are we out of sight? _

 

Both glance around, checking for unexpected and unwanted guests.

 

“I think so.”

 

The light footsteps were the only things soft and gentle about the two. Eager, shaky hands clasped one another before touching a face that had become more familiar and beloved than any other in existence, even more than their own. Eyes greedily drank in a sight that became more precious by the hour. Hearts pounded erratically until a familiar touch brought both heartbeats into slow, steady sync. 

 

_ Will our world come tumbling down? _

 

“It's been too long since the last time we saw one another,” murmured Ben, stroking her hair, trying to absorb everything he could in the short time they had.

 

“It's been one standard week, but it  _ feels _ longer,” she agreed, a hand clutching his midsection as she leaned into him, savoring the warmth and belonging she felt radiating from him.

 

“That's what happens when the people you work with don't have the same goals as you,” he said bitterly.

 

“You have no reason to talk,” she returned, her grip tightening to emphasize her point. “You're their leader, and you haven't done  _ anything  _ to dissuade them from destroying me or the growing Rebellion.”

 

“You made us the laughingstock for a short time, and Hux has a long memory,” grumbled Ben. “He doesn't even realize that my heart's not in it.”

 

“It hasn't been there since Leia died,” said Rey sadly, remembering the day vividly. “Her loss has hurt us all. Everything changed within our group.”

 

“I tried to save her. She wouldn't let me,” he choked out, pain and loss lacing his words. “She said that it had to be this way…. if I wanted this to work out the way we both wanted.”

 

“And what way was that?” she asked, surprised mother and son agreed on something.

 

“To stop losing so much life. I thought for so long it was better to destroy all of it in order to kill the past; I was wrong. Life,” he said, looking at her and touching her cheek, “is more precious than I thought. Or, it can be, when there's someone to share it with or live for. I'm not sure how my mother knew.”

 

“She always hated losing a life. No matter how unimportant, she always mourned the loss and wanted us to value life. It grew less important as our numbers grew. Now, we just don't,” she muttered, a hand clenching at her side. “Hope is there, but at what cost?”

 

“They don't understand,” he said. “They don't see it the way we do.”

 

“Life is fuller with you in it. I'm not alone,” she whispered, pressing herself closer to him. “I know where my priorities lie: with you. And if just you mean that for me-”

 

“Others feel similarly about someone else,” finished Ben, a small smile appearing.

 

_ Will they find our hiding place? Is this our last embrace, Or will the world stop caving in? _

 

Footsteps ran past them, isolated and dislocated to Ben, but a harbinger of the end all the same. Rey drew apart, and Ben reluctantly followed suit.

 

“We'll find a way to show them,” he promised. “We will end this.”

 

“Rey? Where are you?”

 

“Until later,” she whispered before adding more loudly, “I'm in the engine room! I think I found the source of the power outage.”

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong- _

 

Ben faded away as lights blinded Rey.

 

“Oh, thank the Maker!” said a joyous Threepio. 

 

BB-8 beeped happy beeps, and the rest of the crew on light restoration entered the dark room.

 

“I thought I saw something in here, obscuring my view of you,” said a leery Poe, peering around the empty space. “What was it?”

 

“That was just my arms,” said a casual Rey, dismissing him easily after years of practice. “Over here.”

 

“Good. The sooner we get the light on, the sooner we can finalize our plans to steal from their stockpile,” said Finn. “We just need some odd parts based on what Rose has said-”

 

“And a few extra weapons for enhanced firepower would be sufficient for our needs,” finished Poe, giving Finn a slap on the back for encouragement. 

 

_ But it should've been right- _

 

“Yeah, definitely,” said Rey with no enthusiasm as she bent over and worked, wanting to avoid seeing them so happy about killing Ben. “Let's kill more, even if Leia didn't like it.”

 

“Her methods haven't worked. We need a new plan, and I'm sure this will work. A lot better than the one leading up to Crait,” added Poe before Rey could make a comeback. 

 

“We'll make our own laser cannon from scavenged parts, one that's even more powerful. That whole fleet's gonna be lit!” whooped Finn as the lights came back on from Rey's fiddling.

 

“We're going to destroy them, once and for all.”

 

“Are you sure that this tech will do that?” asked Ben with skepticism. 

 

“Of course it will,” sneered  Hux. “It will render all tech and weaponry within a given radius useless. They'll flail and die once we render everything of theirs obsolete. It'll be a massacre.”

 

Hux looked all too pleased with the idea. Ben hated it, but he hated the way Hux looked at him as he said massacre. Fear of betrayal by Hux made him rash; he rifled through the surface thoughts of Hux. Images of himself being killed and Hux leading the attack with the new weapon were foremost in his mind, and it sickened Ben. He would have to deal with this in addition to figure out how to dispose of the weapon now. 

 

“Then let's hope that this new tech doesn't render our weapons useless in the process,” replied Ben coldly. “I'd hate to see it go off too close to us and prevent us from firing on them because of a miscalculation.”

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong- _

 

Ben loved making jabs at Hux's incompetence, or at least the possibility of it. The old rivalry of before hadn't died, and Ben found every opportunity he could to do it since Hux never let him get involved until the new tech was ready. There were two lieutenants close by who worked for Hux, so he enjoyed seeing them try to hold their smile. Of them, Mitaka seemed torn between amusement and fear of being killed for laughing.

 

“All calculations will be  _ meticulously  _ done. I'll oversee them myself,” huffed an annoyed Hux, not liking to be questioned.

 

“Good. See to it that the new weapon is ready. Now we need to convince this larger Rebellion to gather all in one place again.”

 

“We'll tempt them with the promise of a large portion of our fleet being there. We'll let them see some intelligence that says as much. It'll be much larger than what they suspect, though. We'll slaughter them, like the dogs they are.”

 

“I'm almost surprised you don't want to work them all. They've had three years to increase their numbers. Reports say they've at least tripled their size from before the incident at Starkiller,” said Ben mildly, walking away to avoid Hux seeing his grimace at the indirect reference to Rey.

 

“No,” said a scowling Hux. “Better to destroy them. We have enough workers. They could spread their diseased ideals to others they work with.”

 

“True. Good work, General. See to it that all preparations proceed. How long do you estimate until the new tech is ready?”

 

“Six months.”

 

“Go. I trust no one else with it but you,” said Ben, waving and dismissing Hux. 

 

Hux left, excited to begin work on his new toy and pleased that Ben still trusted him and kept him as his right hand man. As the two lieutenants followed, Ben stopped Mitaka. 

 

“I suggest you learn everything you can about this new silencer tech; I don't want to lose all knowledge of it if something were to happen to the General,” growled Ben.

 

“Of, of, of course, Supreme Leader. I'll learn all I can,” stammered Mitaka before rushing out to avoid being choked again.

 

“He seems pliable,” murmured Ben to himself, reminding himself to watch Mitaka carefully.

 

His hands balled into fists as his thoughts changed to Rey and the new threat on her life. He walked down a hall until he found an empty room, and then he opened their connection. 

 

_ To let our hearts ignite- _

 

_ “ _ Not now _.” _

 

The clenched teeth, narrowed eyes, hunched-over posture, and her low voice told him that she was with others.

 

_ “ _ Soon _ ,”  _ he insisted. 

 

_ “ _ Tomorrow night _.” _

 

Their connection was cut off, and he was alone with his thoughts. Six months. 

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“I'm not sure, Rey,” he said when they were together again.

 

“We need to prevent that weapon from going off,” said Rey, pacing nervously in her room. “We'll bring everyone to the front with that kind of intelligence, and I can't even convince them it's a trap!”

 

“Stop. We'll find a way,” he said, his hands resting on her shoulders. 

 

“Can I shoot a blaster at it and make it self-destruct instantly?” asked a hopeful Rey.

 

“No. We'll figure something out when we're there. We'll work together. I was thinking a distraction-”

 

His eyes lit up with hope and ideas. Rey killed that excitement with an index finger to his chest.

 

“Ben, no. It's too dangerous. Ask Hux for the weapon and make a modification.”

 

“What? No,” scoffed Ben, shaking his head. “This silencer could still be used later for something peaceful. Besides, I may be his leader, but he doesn't trust me with that. He won't let me see it until it's all done.”

 

“We can't let it be used, though!” screeched Rey.

 

“We'll make it work,” he said, confident, trying to convince both her and himself.

 

“Steal it if you have to,” she said. “Make a copy. Give him a fake. Something. At least we're making progress on the cannon so we have something to make all of your people take notice.”

 

“Good. We need a smaller fleet; it'll give Hux something to worry about,” said Ben dryly, letting go of Rey.

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong-  _

 

“How did we get in so much trouble? This is madness,” she stated before sitting down, running a nervous hand through her hair.

 

Ben only smiled at seeing her copy the familiar gesture she had been watching for two years.

 

“Six months of madness to come, you mean,” he clarified, making her chuckle. 

 

“Yes. But what comes after that?” she asked seriously, getting up and approaching him.

 

“We resist. We can revolt. Whatever you rebels call it,” he said lightly, making then both smile. He added on a darker note, “If not, then we fail. We have to do  _ something.  _ We have to get up and fight; I can't do this thing without you.”

 

_ Are we digging a hole? _

 

“We'll stand up for one another,” she said. 

 

“I'm not worried. All will obey me in the end,” he said, looking at her purposefully. “They won't necessarily follow you, though.”

 

She pulled away, pinning him with a look. “What are you trying to suggest?”

 

As he spoke, his fist slowly opened as to suggest size before pointing at her. 

 

“You're the hope of the fully-grown Rebellion. Without you, none of this would be possible. It's time you took your rightful place. Make people follow you instead of Dameron and the traitor.”

 

“No. No, no, no, no, no,” she said, waving her hands in front of herself. “That is  _ not  _ an option. I see what leading does to a person. No.”

 

Ben didn't need an open connection to see that she was truly afraid of leading. She backed away from him slowly, and he followed, becoming more frustrated. 

 

“Do you see a better option?” he asked, raising his voice as he made another fist.

 

“No, but why me? I don't want this, not like you. They have no reason to follow me. I'm nobody,” she said, her insecurities laid out and vulnerable. 

 

“Because you're  _ not _ nobody to me, or them for that matter,” he said, hands caressing her cheek. “You're a Jedi, a fierce, compassionate warrior. You've got strength; you've got soul. You can make this galaxy what you want. You have everything you need to be a leader, except confidence. Believe in yourself, just like I do.”

 

She embraced him, love and hope welling up inside of her at his words of encouragement. She felt capable of anything in that moment.

 

“I'll try,” she said, her eyes locked on his as she pulled away.

 

He pulled her against himself, wanting to quiet any lingering terror within her. “Do or do not. There is no try,” he said, remembering some advice his uncle had once given him many years before. 

 

“Rey? Are you in here?” said a voice from behind a knock on a door.

 

“Kriff, it's Rose. I have to go.”

 

Ben's eyes widened at the interruption. He hadn't told her about Hux yet and the other wrinkle in their plans. “Rey, we need to discuss something-”

 

“Later.”

 

Rey hated cutting Ben off like that, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She couldn't risk their discovery because her friend was kind and nosy. She sat and pulled out her holopad after opening the door, looking concerned. 

 

“Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong, Rose?”

 

“It was that conversation we had earlier with the guys, about the cannon’s increased range for destroying other ships. You seemed uncomfortable-”

 

“I'm sure it will pass,” said Rey, waving off her friend and trying to appear nonchalant. “Don't worry about it.”

 

Rose blinked, trying to understand Rey's quick changes in mood.

 

“I guess? Sure, as long as you're alright,” said Rose, putting a comforting hand on Rey's shoulder.

 

Rey reflected that this hand wasn't nearly as warm and comforting. It seemed awkward and unsure, wanting to comfort but not really understanding. How could she though? No one else in their growing Rebellion seemed to.

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong- _

 

Two months passed with no major change. Rey hedged while avoiding Rose as much as possible. Ben pushed and kept a worried ear on Hux, trying to find the best time to have Hux removed while still having the tech able to be finished. More arguments erupted between Ben and Rey as the stress of their situation started to take over and settle between them. Fear and panic was in the air, the fear of being unable to get it all right slowly etching into everything else. 

 

“Rey, are you alright? You've been acting odd for the past few weeks,” asked a worried Finn.

 

“I'm fine. Just not sleeping well,” explained Rey, trying to hide her growing internal struggles by smiling more as Finn got up to grab some tools. She turned around to go back to rewiring and her work with Finn and Rose.

 

“Rey! Why did you put the red wire in the outlet for the white wire? Are you paying attention?”

 

_ This is out of control- _

 

“Oh! I'm sorry, Rose,” said a worried Rey. “That shouldn't have happened. My mind was elsewhere.”

 

She hated herself. This was scavenging work, what she had made her living doing for so long. Why was she screwing it up now?

 

“Rey, is something wrong? You can tell me anything, you know,” pressed Rose kindly. 

 

Yeah, something was wrong. Five different times Rey tried to talk to Ben, Rose came and interrupted them. She was on to them, and it made Rey cagey around Rose.

 

“I know I wasn't so friendly when I first healed and met you, but-”

 

Rose made a helpless hand gesture, and Rey waved it off. 

 

“That was in the past, Rose. Long forgotten and forgiven. I'm just glad you and Finn are happy together now,” said Rey, trying to hurry up and finish the conversation. 

 

“Thanks. You are the closest female friend I have. I worry about you. You just seem so far away recently, ever since we lost power that one day-”

 

“I fear I'm losing my touch based on all that is going wrong. Today's not helping,” said Rey, hoping it would satisfy Rose.

 

It seemed to do the trick. Rose just nodded in understanding. 

 

“I get that. Well, if you want to just talk shop sometime, let me know. Let's finish this for now.”

 

Rey was left to her own thoughts after that, but the stress was building. When Ben contacted her later that night, she was short and cross.

 

“Rey, what's wrong?” asked Ben when he had to repeat himself for the third time. 

 

“I'm stressed, Ben. Anytime now, Rose could walk in here and find us. She keeps threatening to do so. I can't concentrate on work, and everyone is giving me such odd looks for going out on my own that no one's talking to me or giving me a chance to see if they want change. I can't do anything right,” sighed Rey, looking away.

 

“Rey, come here,” demanded Ben.

 

She walked slowly to him, and as soon as she was within distance, he pulled her into a fierce hug. His grip seemed tighter than normal or necessary, as though he were afraid to lose her.

 

“Ben? Are you alright?” she asked.

 

“Hux is-”

 

“Rey? Are you watching a holo in there? Can I join you? I need girl time,” said Rose.

 

“Just give me a second to put something on,” called Rey as she held on to Ben and gave him a look to prove why her fears was justified. 

 

Ben sighed and whispered in her ear, “Hux is arranging to kill me. I'm handling it.”

 

Her eyes went wide as saucers as he pulled away and kissed her forehead briefly. With a slight wave, he was gone. Rey sighed and opened the door to girls’ shared room.

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong- _

 

Ben kept on trying to find more hints as to what Hux was plotting to do to him, but nothing ever was revealed at the surface level. He didn't want to interrogate Hux for fear of tipping him off, so instead he focused on watching every movement of Hux and quizzing Lieutenant Mitaka each day about the progress on the new tech. At least there would be someone else ready to lead the project if he had to kill Hux suddenly. 

 

It made him antsy and paranoid, though. He was worried that others thought the same thing as Hux, and he was  _ not  _ ready to dig through everyone's minds. Hux was enough of an enigma. He started having dream after dream of all the ways Hux could try to kill him, and it made him worse with his officers, the very people he wanted to like him. He grew crosser and shorter with everyone, even Rey. 

 

_ It can never last- _

 

“Ben?” she asked, trying to draw him out of his head and dreary, dark mood. This was at least third meeting they had had that he was acting like this. It was getting on her nerves.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, his eyes resting on her for a moment.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Across the galaxy,” he muttered, looking away again.

 

“Ben?” she asked when he went silent again for ten minutes. 

 

“What? I'm a little preoccupied at the moment.”

 

“I can see that. We can stop this if you're too busy for me and our talking,” she tried, looking at him with understanding. 

 

“No! I need this time with you,” he said, even as he withdrew yet again. 

 

Eventually, she settled for sitting beside him. As soon as she was close, he seized her hands as a lifeline. He still didn't talk, and Rey peeked inside his head, wanting to understand. Unfortunately, it was filled with the waking dreams he had, mixed in with his memories as he over-analyzed each interaction he had with Hux. It was exhausting and distressing.

 

“Get out of my head,” he said before getting up and away from her. “I don't need you intruding.”

 

“I just wanted to help,” she said as he closed their connection suddenly. 

 

It was so unlike him to do that. Usually it was her who did, not him. It was the first time he had ever done it since they had started their secret relationship, in fact. Rey leaned back on her bed as she understood the magnitude of his actions. She was losing him, and she had no idea what to do. She cried until Rose came in; thankfully, Rose was happy to let her cry on her shoulder and not ask for details.

 

Rey did her best to go along with it, to stay strong as she watched Ben drift away and watched her friends continue down their destructive path with the worst sense of helplessness she had ever felt, but three months in, things had come to a head.

 

She felt his distress through the bond, and she stopped in the middle of the abandoned hallway. No one was around or expecting her, so she reached out to him, despite their lack of contact for weeks.

 

He was standing there, staring at his gloved hands. He was trying to rein something in, based on how tightly he held himself, and Rey knew from the whirlwind of chaos in his feelings that he was showing a lot of restraint. 

 

“Ben. I'm here,” she said softly.

 

His shoulders loosened just a smidge, and the breath he had been holding was finally released. He walked away from the people surrounding him murmuring something, until he was near a window. Rey followed until she was standing in front of him, she now positioned at the corner of the empty hallway.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

“It's happening soon. It's happening soon,” he kept repeating as Rey finally understood what he had been mouthing. 

 

“What is?”

 

“The assassination attempt. I thought I'd have more time to get this done first; our time is running out,” he said ominously, his eyes worried and focused on the ground. “I have to do something.”

 

“Do you want me to come there?” she asked, not sure what to do.

 

“No! Don't come here,” he said, his voice harsh as his hands slashed out in front of him. “Stay there, where it's safe.”

 

“Ben, I can't just stand here and do nothing when you're in trouble. Let me do  _ something _ ,” she begged, coming toward him and touching his hand briefly.

 

He withdrew at once, his eyes looking at everyone around him with suspicion, in case they had seen her when they touched. He was glad Hux had already left the room.

 

“ _ Don't,  _ Rey. It's too dangerous. Just focus on what you need to do there. I'll handle it. I'll kill him when I have to; I've been mentally preparing myself for this moment for a while,” he said. “I wanted to avoid it a little longer, but-”

 

“I'm glad he's finally doing something. At least one of you is,” bit out Rey, the stress finally making her break. “His plots have distracted you-”

 

“Distracted me? How is my life being threatened just a distraction?” he boomed, making everyone scamper and disappear from his sight. They all knew what would normally follow: an angry, red lightsaber to everything in its path.

 

“Because you could have killed him at any point up until now. You've been afraid to do so. We don't need that tech, Ben. It might actually be better if it's not done at this point since you can't find a good way to access it-”

 

“Rey, stop. You have  _ no idea  _ what pressure I'm under-”

 

“I would, if you would just try to  _ tell me _ !” she yelled back, stomping away from him.

 

“Don't walk away from us!” he bellowed, following her.

 

“Me? I'm not the one who's been withdrawn for weeks, never the one to initiate conversation anymore. That's all you, Ben,” she said crossly. “You've already walked away from us-”

 

“I've done no such thing! I'm trying to save us. How can there be an us if I'm not here?” he demanded. “And I  _ am  _ doing something. The tech could be really useful, actually. We just have to figure out how to harness it properly-”

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong- _

 

“But how is it going to help  _ us _ , Ben? Us?”

 

“You talk about us as though  _ you  _ have done something useful in the last three months,” returned Ben, turning on her with an accusation in his eyes.

 

“I've tried, Ben. Honest,” she said, feeling powerless. He was only repeating the same things she heard in her mind repeatedly. She deserved it all.

 

“Trying isn't good enough anymore! This is our life together, Rey! Don't you want us to have a future outside of all this? Don't you want to escape this somehow?” he asked, as though half-believing that she didn't feel that way anymore. “You won't get close to that goal of us until you've sacrificed it all. You  _ have  _ to do something.”

 

“How can I do anything? Every time I try to do something, I'm being-”

 

Footsteps echoed further down the hallway, and she froze. Moments later, she saw Rose come huffing down toward her. Rey's heart sank, as she was sure that Rose could see Ben. It was all over.

 

_ Must erase it fast- _

 

“It's over. I can't do this anymore,” she said, her shoulders slumping as she cut off the connection. As she watched him fade with a kicked-puppy dog look on his face, she felt her heart break. They'd never be able to do anything now; she would never be trusted.  Rose knew the truth, would tell everyone, and then she'd be outed as a sympathizer to the First Order. Everything they had attempted to do was in vain.

 

And yet, even as she reached her lowest point, she couldn't help but reflect that at least she had her priorities straight. What really mattered was that the Rebellion saw that their methods had become extreme. So extreme, in fact, that they were losing Rey. Even more so, she would be free of having to hide. She could go to Ben now!. The thought filled her with some sense of satisfaction because if their conversation had proven anything, it was that he was as devoted to her as ever. She had feared he had forgotten about her, about them. She was glad to be wrong.

 

She straightened her back and prepared herself for the impending confrontation with Rose that had been a long time coming. Rose jogged over to Rey until they were a foot apart. Rey waited for Rose to yell, to punch her, to do  _ something,  _ but Rose just stared at her with a sympathetic look.

 

Just when Rey didn't think she could be more confused by Rose's odd habits, the Rebellion’s head mechanic stretched out her arms and hugged Rey. Rey didn't know what to think.

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong- _

 

“Rose?”

 

“It's okay, Rey. I understand.”

 

A pause. 

 

“What, what do you mean?” asked Rey, trying to work through what Rose had seen.

 

“For so long, you've been uncomfortable with all this war talk. So have I,” admitted Rose. “Especially after hearing the guys talk this morning about doubling the capacity of that cannon, I felt sick to my stomach. I thought you might be, too. I've been trying to talk to you about it for months.”

 

Rey blinked rapidly, trying to take in the information. She had been trying to escape that conversation by finding the empty hallway right before Ben had been in trouble. Her stomach had been in knots ever since then, and now, finally, she felt some small sense of peace. Rose had seen nothing; her secret was safe. 

 

“Really?” asked a blindsided Rey. “I thought I was the only one.”

 

“You're not alone in thinking like that,” said Rose as she gave her friend a big squeeze. “I used to think like that, until I got to know Finn. Then, my eyes were opened, and my priorities changed. Finn changed when Leia passed, just like everyone else.”

 

“Yes. I didn't think anyone else noticed,” admitted Rey, tears starting to form as she hugged Rose in relief. Suddenly, everything made sense why Rose had kept trying to find her.

 

“I did. Others have, too. There's a bunch like us, all spread throughout the Rebellion. We just don't know what to do.”

 

“But you're well-known and liked, Rose. You could lead-”

 

“I could do many things, but they won't care about me. They'll listen to you, though,” said Rose with certainty, pulling back to pat Rey's shoulders. “Everyone knows who you are and respects you.”

 

“But I don't want the same thing-”

 

“Yes, you do. You want peace. You don't want more death,” said Rose. “How we get there doesn't matter as long as we do. The question is: are you willing to do what it takes?”

 

“Yes. I will give  _ everything  _ for this cause,” said Rey, confidence returning quickly. “I'm not afraid to bend rules and go out on my own.”

 

_ But it could've been right- _

 

“It seems like you already are out on your own; I couldn't do that,” admitted Rose. “That's why I can't lead. I don't have your confidence and drive to do it alone.”

 

“We need to meet up with the others. I need to find them. Immediately,” said Rey, pushing Rose for information. “The sooner I know who and what we're working with, the better.”

 

“I'll see what I can do. There's a good number of us; give me a week to get everyone to one central location. I'll let you handle it from there,” said Rose, getting excited. “We can do this.”

 

“Yes, we can.”

 

_ It could be wrong, could be- _

 

As Rey began to plan, Ben was still standing and staring out a window, trying to process everything that he had felt with Rey. She had seemed so  _ defeated _ at the end, and he felt awful. He had caused some of that doubt and feeling the more he reflected on his behavior in the past couple months. 

 

Even after she shut the connection, she didn't entirely shut him out of her head. Neither had ever done that at least. But this, her almost-abandonment of him - and by extension them - left him desolate. How could there be no hope? Surely Rey could use a Jedi mind trick on Rose, right?

 

Then, Rey's mood had changed. Hope came flooding in, a newfound sense of peace as well that he was jealous of. He latched on to that hope, praying that it meant good things for them. The hope soared higher and higher until finally Rey's mood seemed to stabilize, her mood much more joyful than before. He was about to reach out to Rey when Hux and Lieutenant Mitaka entered the room.

 

“Supreme Leader, I have good news,” said Hux with a snake-like smile. “The new silencer prototype is done.”

 

Relief shot through Ben that Hux was no longer needed. “Indeed? When can I see a demonstration?”

 

“Soon. But first, I think we should celebrate with a bottle from my private stores. Lieutenant, will pour the first drink for our Supreme Leader?”

 

Ben saw it, the image in Hux's mind. The Supreme Leader would drink first, choke on the poisoned drink, and then Hux would take over, all with a witness for legitimacy.

 

Mitaka reached for the bottle when Ben ordered, “Stop, Lieutenant. Don't touch that bottle.”

 

The bottle was lifted into the air at the same time that Ben force-choked Hux.  _ Finally,  _ he had a way to pin Hux for the crime, and he could kill him with cause.

 

“Su-preme Lea-der?” asked a wiggly Hux as he reached out to Ben. “What's wrong?”

 

“I’ve seen and been watching your thoughts for the last three months, General. Your pride and feelings of loathing have finally earned you what you sought for me: death.”

 

“No,” gasped Hux as the chokehold tightened. “You couldn't have known; I told no one of my coup-”

 

And just like that, Hux was dead. His body dangled in the air for just a moment, as Ben turned and gave Mitaka a stormy, forbidding look.

 

“If you think that I won't be watching your every thought and action, you're wrong,” he warned. “This will be your end, too, as soon as you're not useful or betray me. Normally, I'd kill the direct report of Hux, but since I like you, you'll live. For now.  Understand?”

 

“Yes-s, S-s-supreme Leader,” stammered a cowering Mitaka. “I'll follow your ev-every order.”

 

Hux's body dropped to the ground, and the Supreme Leader made to leave the room.

 

“Test that bottle for poison. Then, make sure he's made an example of in front of everyone, General,” he said as the door opened.

 

“Right away, Supreme Leader,” answered Mitaka. “Anything else?”

 

“Yes. I'd like to see the new tech prototype and later a demonstration.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

As soon as he was out of sight of Mitaka, Ben's face soured as he raced for his bedroom. He was out of breath when he arrived, but it was all worth it to sit and process everything. Head and heart pounding and unable to hear anything else, he tapped his foot nervously, wanting to do something, but he wasn't ready to face everyone else. 

 

“Ben?”  

 

Her voice. It soothed the every nervous itch and filled every dark space within him with light and love. The tension left his body as he turned his head to see a glowing Rey.

 

_ Love is our resistance. They'll keep us apart; they won't stop breaking us down. _

 

He put out a hand and patted his bed with the other. “Sit with me.”

 

Taking his offered hand, she sat beside him, her eyes darting between the spot where she was and his shoulder. She was afraid to move.

 

_ Hold me. Our lips must always be sealed. _

 

“We need to talk,” he said, a small smile forming as he invited her to lean against him and assume her preferred position when next to him.

 

_ If we live our life in fear, I'll wait a thousand years/ Just to see you smile again. _

 

Rey went to him at once, his smile all she needed as she beamed up at him. “Tell me everything.”

 

He nodded, relieved that she was beside him once more. “After you tell me what happened with Rose.” 

 

Soon, the two were telling of their experiences. All that seemingly stood in their way was either gone or not insurmountable anymore as they basked in the company of one another. 

 

_ Kill the prayers for love and peace. You'll wake the thought police.  _

 

When Rose came knocking on the bedroom door, Rey seemed happier than ever. Ben was relieved as he whispered, “I told you that you could do it. I'll see you soon.”

 

After exchanging a kiss, he faded away. Rose came bounding into the room, new purpose in her steps. That excitement was infectious. 

 

_ We can't hide the truth inside. _

 

Rey was even more of a ray of sunshine as she focused on others, and soon everyone around her was experiencing the same excitement as their major weapon came together. 

 

Rey was soon leading weekly meetings with anyone who wanted to follow in the footsteps of Leia. The numbers grew substantially the more she helped others. 

 

Likewise, Ben had never felt more in charge before. Mitaka did everything in his power to please his leader, including give him unlimited access to the new silencer and letting Ben test it.

 

It was as he tested it out for the second time and observed the limited radius of destruction that he finally figured out how to properly utilize the tech.

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong, But it should've been right.  _

 

“General?”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader?”

 

“Expand the radius of this. It needs to be bigger, to allow for a larger battlefield. More than likely, the Rebellion will be very spread out.”

 

“How much should I expand it, sir?” asked Mitaka, standing at attention and taking notes.

 

“Triple the size.”

 

Mitaka raised an eyebrow but got to work on it at once. 

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong, To let our hearts ignite- _

 

That night, Ben told Rey the good news.

 

“When the sides come to fight, we should meet in the center.”

 

“Why? It leaves us so open,” said Rey in confusion. 

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong. Are we digging a hole?  _

 

“We're both more than capable for a short time. No one would dare question us, and no one would fight me since they're not a Jedi,” reasoned Ben.

 

Rey nodded at the sound logic. 

 

“Once we're in the middle, you'll signal your troops to destroy the empty ships that will be there to intimidate you. I'll set off this silencer, and then the battlefield will be powerless. We'll have no choice but to agree to negotiate with you since you would destroy us otherwise.”

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong. This is out of control. _

 

“That could work; we'll make it work,” said Rey with renewed confidence, taking his hands. 

 

Soon, the Rebellion intercepted news of the First Order’s fleet meeting for peaceful exercises in preparation for a parade. That had been Ben's other slight change to Hux's plan, but Mitaka never questioned it, assuming that the large, empty ships out front would protect the vulnerable ships. 

 

Rey was able to convince all on her side that they only needed to shoot their weapon at specific targets, ones she would point out to them using the Force as a guide. If she happened to see the exact placement of every ship while spending time with Ben, then no one was the wiser. 

 

Finally, the big day came. Ben led his troops out for exercises, and he kept an eye out for company as he observed from below.. 

 

En route, Rey flew with Rose and Chewie; the two of them commanding everyone from the  _ Falcon _ once Rey was on the ground.

 

“Finn said that if the Supreme Leader is visible, then you should go to him and defeat him,” said Rose as they dropped out of hyperspeed. 

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong. It can never last.  _

 

“I can't defeat him; we're equals,” replied Rey with the certainty that came from numerous practice sessions with him. 

 

Rey tried to hide her since at the thought of hurting Ben, but Rose still noticed.

 

“What is it, Rey? He's going to be our biggest roadblock to peace. He's not the reasonable type.”

 

“You're wrong about him. You don't know him like I do,” said Rey, walking away and going to the cockpit, where she could see Ben clearly, his cape flying in the breeze. “No one wants this peace more than him.”

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong, Must erase it fast- _

 

Rose did a double-take, squinting her eyes as she tried to understand what she was seeing and hearing.

 

“I don't understand. Does this have to do with that time on the  _ Supremacy _ with him?” asked Rose. “You never told us about it fully.”

 

“He killed Snoke to  _ save  _ me. Me, the woman he loves,” admitted Rey out loud. She knew she needed to be honest with Rose now, just in case their plan didn't work. 

 

_ It could be wrong, Could be wrong, But it could've been right. It could be wrong could be- _

 

The fact that Ben had never actually said out loud that he loved her wasn't an issue in Rey's mind. Two years of every little moment together, of fighting together, reading together, talking, kissing, and every little moment he stared at her and held her like she was his world told her everything she needed to know. All that really mattered was that the love was returned, and one day, she would tell him in words, not just in action. 

 

“What are you-”

 

“I'm saying that I love him, Ben Solo. The Supreme Leader of the First Order. We've been meeting secretly for two years now, trying to find a way to achieve peace.”

 

_ Love is our resistance. _

 

Rose stared at Rey in awe as Rey turned around with new purpose.

 

“Didn't you ever wonder why I talked to myself so much? Why I always wanted to be alone? It was because I was talking to Ben. I could call him here right now if I wanted to through the Force.”

 

Rose sat down, and Chewie laid a comforting arm on her. 

 

“Show me,” said a disbelieving Rose. “I need to see this.”

 

Rey nodded, reaching out to Ben.

 

“What is it?” he asked with concern. “Why haven't you come down yet?”

 

“I need Rose to trust me. I'm not sure what's going to happen down there, but I want to make sure nothing happens to you,” explained Rey, grabbing his hand.

 

_ They'll keep us apart; they won't stop breaking us down. _

 

As they touched, Rose gasped. The man who had been so very far below was now in front of her, holding Rey's hand. He  _ seemed  _ real, more than just a holo…..

 

“Why does she need to know? She's not going to be able to kill me; you won't let her, or anyone else for that matter,” he said dryly before touching her cheek.

 

“Ben,” she warned.

 

“Come down here. Do you have any idea how long I've been looking forward to this moment, to finally touch you without galaxies between us?” he asked, kissing her forehead.

 

_ Hold me. Our lips must always be sealed. _

 

“Yes. Almost as much as me,” she answered with a smile before turning to Rose. “Come here. You can touch him if you want.”

 

Rey had expected Rose to get up, but Chewie surprised everyone by jumping up and capturing Ben before letting loose a loud roar.

 

“I know; I'm sorry,” said Ben as he lost his breath and ducked his head. “I miss him, too.”

 

“His death was not in vain,” said Rey gently as Chewie's embrace turned tender, remembering Han. 

 

Chewie roared again, and Ben grinned bigger than he had in a long time.

 

“Thank you, Chewie. That means a lot to me to know you forgive me. You can thank Rey for all this; it's all because of her.”

 

_ The night has reached its end. We can't pretend. _

 

Chewie backed off as Rey embraced Ben. 

 

“I love you, Ben.”

 

His hand came to her cheek, a tender expression in his eyes.

 

“I know,” he said, a smile filling his face.”It’s in your every action and word. I love you, too.”

 

The two smiled at one another, lost in each other's eyes until Rose interrupted as she got up, overcome with emotion. 

 

“ _ Everyone _ needs to see and know this. I never expected, no, I never  _ dreamed _ that you two were fighting for one another like this. It's beautiful; they need to know the real reason why you fight. You're not fighting what you hate; you're saving what you love.”

 

As Ben's mind was blown, Rey thought she remembered hearing something similar from Finn a few years ago. 

 

“What we have is the only thing worth fighting for: I won't let anything keep us apart now,” said a determined Rey. “We're fighting against all this for us, for each other.”

 

_ We must run. We must run. It's time to run. _

 

“Just as we always said,” he murmured, pulling away. “Thank you, Rose. Rey, will you join me, now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Chewie maneuvered the  _ Falcon  _ onto a spot at the front of the Rebellion's line. Both embraced Rey one last time as she pointed out which ships to destroy.

 

_ Take us away from here- _

 

“Now get out of here and await my signal to destroy the empty ships. You don't want to be down here,” warned Rey. “Everyone's going to lose their weapons, tech, comm, everything. We're going to force them all to talk.”

 

“Right. We're going!” cried Rose as the ramp slid up.

 

Rey approached Ben confidently. Both had their lightsabers at the ready, as though preparing to fight. Both sides held their breath.

 

_ Protect us from further harm- _

 

“Ready?” he asked.

 

“I've never been more so,” she replied.

 

Both raised their sabers. A moment later, they dropped their weapons. 

 

_ Resistance! _

 

Chaos erupted. There was a bright light from the cannon, destroying the main weapons of the First Order. The silencer went off, a burst of high-pitched static filling the air. 

 

Then, there was silence. 

 

Rey and Ben looked around themselves once more as people streamed toward them from both sides, looking for answers. It was time to tell the truth. 

 

They picked up their weapons and handed them to one another as a sign of their endless love and trust. They kissed, holding nothing back, and then they stood back-to-back once more, this time holding their partner's weapon of choice. When they faced their respective sides, they saw dumbfounded, shocked, and sheepish looks all around. 

 

They would have peace at last.    
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
